when the wolves come to play
by Sayomi-Ookamichi
Summary: when Zoro gets bitten by a werewolf protecting Chopper, what will happen? how does the crew deal with the situation? rated for bad language, blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

When the Wolves come to play

**Chapter 1 –Zoro's P.O.V-**

*Whine*

Another of those damn creatures has just been launched off the edge of Wado Ichimonji, whining pathetically as it smashed into a tree with a sickening thud. Neither of us have any clue where the pack came from. All we know is that there here and they're pissing me off. The wolves are mainly after Chopper, well that's just a bit obvious considering he's a reindeer and they're goddamn _wolves_. But judging by the way that they circle around Chopper and the amount of saliva on the floor, I'd say the over-sized mutts are hungry. I've started to notice how one by one, the wolves are beginning to ignore me and join the ever expanding ring around our doctor. I think the little guy has noticed this too because he's flipped out again and used one of the yellow pills, shouting "RUMBLE!" The wolves must be paying more attention to Chopper because of the blood pouring from his wounds, they must have caught scent of it and want the easier prey.

But there's something I don't get about these wolves, something's not quite right about them. First of is their size, they're unrealistically huge. Alot of them are equal in size to brook. Second is their fur, this is just a weird thought but the colour of their fur is odd, it's similar to the hair colour of the average human, come on, one of them is _ginger _and there are a few that are _blonde,_ blonder than the dartbrow if that's even possible. Last but not least their eyes, now they seem almost certaintly human. Now that I think about it, the witch may have mentioned something about that earlier; I'm not too sure...

**/Start of flashback\**

"Ok everyone listen, I've heard some disturbing rumours from the people on the last Island. If anything they warned us AWAY from it. Anyway... ARE YOU IDIOTS EVEN LISTENING?"

Ever since they heard the next island was fast approaching, Luffy was screaming ISLAND at the top of hs lungs while Usopp went into one of his elaborate tales about a how he saved an island that was cursed never to see the light of day, meanwhile Sanji and Zoro were fighting yet again over something or other, origional insults being thrown at each other with each clash. The only person who seemed to be paying even the slightest bit of attention to what Nami was trying to say was Robin, although it was hard to tell because she had her nose buried into another book.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!"

By now Nami had multiple veins protruding from her forehead and was about to electrocute everyone within an inch of their lives with her thunderbolt tempo when she was stopped by Sanji, who was swooning over her yet again shouting "MELLORINE!" At least she had someones attention.

"So then, what's with these rumours you're so worried about then?"

Zoro raised an unconcerned eyebrow, curious as to what she had to say. Luffy and the others had stopped their shenanigans and were paying attention to her, curiosity overruling their excitement. Even the hearts had left Sanji's visible eye and he looked concerned.

Nami released a stressed sigh. Why did she decide to join these idiots again?

"Basically the people on the Island have been warning us away from the island, they were so afraid of the place they were hiding at the very mention of the island. Which is never a good sign. They said that that if we do decide to head to the next island, watch for the wolves that stalk your path. When I asked what they mean by that they said that the island was mainly populated by werewolves."

The crew looked at the navigator with shocked expressions; the only people unfazed by the news were Luffy who had his trademark too-big-for-his-face grin plastered on his face and Roronoa Zoro who was skeptical.

"Werewolves? COOL! Nami, how long till we reach the next Island?"

This earned the unfortunate Straw hat wearing rubber-boy a kick to the head from Sanji.

"IDIOT! Do you even know what werewolves are? Anyway you didn't let sweet Nami finish what she was about to say! This could be serious!"

Sanji appeared to be very agitated as he lost some of his composure. Luffy noticed this and quickly shut up and paid attention.

"Werewolves are basically humans with the ability to morph into a giant wolf, their extremely savage and if you run into a pack of them, you're pretty much done for, much like the lapins at drum island. Also if you get bitten you become one, so avoid the teeth at all costs." A glare was directed towards the resident swordsman, who seemed to be prone to injury.

"They live on one particular island, the people on the last island refused to give me the name of the island, all I know about it is that it's the shape of a crescent moon, there is a huge forest that cover the entire island apart from the mountains, which are topped with snow"

Nami explained this with a serious look marring her pretty face. Everyone appeared to be as serious as she was, except for Zoro who was trying not to laugh.

"Werewolves huh? Tch, give me a break, that kind of thing doesn't even exist."

Zoro said as he walked over to the crows nest to train. Clearly mocking Nami's judgement.

"DID ALL THAT MOSS AFFECT YOUR BRAIN OR SOMETHING! HOW DARE YOU MOCK NAMI IN SUCH A WAY CAN'T YOU SEE THA-"

The hatch slammed shut before Sanji could finish ranting.

Releasing a heavy sigh that she didn't know she was holding, Nami turned to the livid chef;

"Sanji, just leave him, you know that he would'nt listen either way. Chopper if he leaves the Island, stay with him please."

**/ End Flashback\ (Returning to Zoro's P.O.V)**

Oh crap, what she said was true. But something like that couldn't possibly exist right?

The wolves started to tighten the ring around the two of us , it's at times like this I wish that luffy or that pervert-cook was here to give us some support. every now and again they snap at Chopper's heels, making him back up a little to avoid the huge gaping jaws of the animals. Before i knew what was going on I was in front of Chopper as a wolf lunged for his throat he won't be able to dodge this one, even if he transformed, they would maul him within seconds and I can't allow that to happen.

"ZORO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chopper's P.O.V**

I have no clue where he came from. All that I know is that for a moment Zoro vanished from sight completely. Next thing I knew, He was in front of me, facial expression completly unreadle,eyes shadowed, arms spread and swords sheathed as two of the wolves bit down into his flesh, one on his shoulder and the other wrapped his jaws around his left leg, his blood spilling _everywhere_. What now? Nami said to me to look after him and i've failed. _Yet again, _Zoro has protected me instead of the other way round and with his _body! _of all the things in the world! He's been bitten twice, its bad enough he already has multiple gashes and a head wounde from when they suprised us and launched him mercilessly into a tree.

I can only stand and stare horrified as blood pours from shoulder as he sinks to his knees, his leg giving way under his weight. Time itself has ground to a halt as his sheathed word slips out of his hands. If I remember correctly he said that it was named Wado Ichimonji, it represents a promise to a dear friend, he would never drop something like that willingly! The pure white sword had been sheathed, why?

If i remember correctly, Zoro said to me that the last time he did that, it was because he had been defeated by Hawk-eye Mihawk. Thats when he got that huge scar across his body. Does that mean he knew what he was doing?

As I saw Zoro fall to his knees, blood dripping from his shoulder and down his arm, and yet more creating a puddle on the floor from his leg and blood is oozing from them The black bandana slipping down from his arm and he sank to the ground.

My rage has started to consume me as Zoro hit the ground, i wasn't even this angry when Dr Hiruluk died at the hands of Wapol and his men. The wolves are now advancing towards the man who became injured saving my life, Snarling and drooling as they slowly stalk towards him. Ready to claim their prize and rip him apart like some over-sized chew toy. I cannot lose my Friend!

Someone is screaming in anger, I think it's me, but I don't know, the sound is so distant i'm not so sure. I ignore the sound and run towards the savage monsters in my heavy point, rumble balls in my bag ready to go. I don't need them. I quickly reach the wolves and start smashing them out of my path; nothing's going to stop me from getting to Zoro! Some of the wolves are cowering, understanding that they've got themselves into a situation they can't handle and they may die if they continue to advance further. One or two of them are even apologising telling me how hungry they are. I don't care. I don't have the heart to hurt them no matter how angry I am, I have bigger concerns. The other wolves that are still advancing are a different matter and I launch them into trees and in other directions, their necks and spines snapping audibly, death and paralysis is a mercy for them. Now that all the werewolves are either dead or fleeing, I grab my patient and run as fast as I can towards the Thousand Sunny. What are the others going to say about this? How are Luffy and Nami going to react? But most importantly:

Where were they when we needed them the most?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Usopp's P.O.V-**

Sitting here in the crow's nest looking for Zoro and Chopper sure is boring. I now have to take Zoro's watch for him because he isn't here and I have nothing better to do. Where are they? We were supposed to meet back here at sunset and it became dark some time ago. Knowing Zoro though, he's probably gotten himself lost yet again, he won't admit it but a headless chicken has a better sense of direction than he does. But if you asked him, he would deny it. But, Chopper was supposed to be with him, Right?

"Jeez, where are those two? Luffy's going to go on a rampage if we have to wait much longer! I sure hope nothing happened."

A thin, pale cloud of cigarette smoke trailed into the room. Contaminating the air and choking me slightly, It's not as bad as it used to be, but if you don't expect Sanji to turn up, it tickles the back of your throat and tries to strangle you, creeping slowly down your throat.

"I've already been out searching for that directionally-challenged bastard and Chopper, I didn't find them but I found a pack of wolves lying dead in a clearing, it looks like theres been a huge fight, and there was a hell of alot of blood everywhere, so knowing the moss head, he's probably hurt again. Badly."

As Sanji's relaying the information he found to me. I peek out the window for any sign of the two in question, and I can see them both, small dots slowly increasing in size, the two distinguishable features being Zoro's bright green hair and Chopper's hat. That and a huge amount of blood trailing behind them like small crimson roses.

"OH CRAP! Sanji, speak of the demon and the reindeer. They've come back! They don't look too good!"

Chopper has an unconscious Zoro ,who is also as usual caked in blood, flung over his shoulder. There is a nasty looking wound on Zoro's shoulder and leg, they are dripping with blood. Chopper also has a few injuries but nothing serious, especially compared to Zoro.

"Hey Chopper, what happened to you guys... Chopper what's going on?"

The young doctor had a grim expression etched into his features, something that I don't think anyone has seen before and one that definitely doesn't suit him. What concerns me most is the fact that he hasn't responded to me, he just keeps walking. it's like he doesn't know I'm there! He stomps determindly straight past me and heads into the medical bay and slams the infirmary door without a sign that he even aknowledged us.

The rest of the crew are gathered on deck with shocked expressions when they saw the state that Zoro is in, Franky has his sunglasses pushed up to rest on his forehead and hasn't uttered a word, Brooke hasn't even murmered a skull joke while Sanji let the cigarette fall from his lips. Even Luffy is silent as he watches the two and his hat is tilted down, the tell-tale scratching noise betraying that fact, it shadows his eyes making his expression virtually unreadable and dark. Robin is pale and her emotions are detectable from a mile away while Nami is on her knees in with tears streaming down her cheeks and shudders wraking her frame as we wait for our first mate and friend. What the Hell happened to those two anyway to get them beaten up so badly?

When Chopper finally opens the door, in what seems like hours later, he is clean and patched up. However the grim expression remains, his pink top hat tilted down and his large hands holding it to his head. Whatever is wrong with Zoro it's no laughing matter. Trust Zoro to make such a huge panic among us.

"Nami, can you remind this idiot what happens when you get bitten by one of the wolves on this Island? Quite loud so that he won't forget it, please."

What is this all about? I know for certain that Zoro heard Nami because he took the piss outta her when she warned us about it.

"W-Why? What happened? Zoro you didn't did you?"

Then a large silhouette moves in the darkness of the room, if you could call a black lump with green hair and three gold earrings (on one ear) a shadow.

"Look, don't worry about it, I'm alive and healthy and thats all that matters so don't go making a huge fuss about nothing." He's acting like he just woke up from one of his naps, this makes both Luffy and Chopper explode:

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ALLOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN?"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Luffy stretches his arm and his fist makes contact with the shadow, causing it's head to snap back sharply. Luffy never lashed out at one of his crew. While Chopper storms into the infirmary and a large crash can be heard.

"Luffy! Zoro! Chopper!"

A deep, feral growl rips through the silence;

Time itself stops and the temperature on the ship rapidly decreses by several degrees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Zoro's P.O.V-**

Luffy launched his arm in my directon, hitting me squarley in the face while Chopper runs in and whack me on one of the injuries that he just healed, sending a huge wave of pain shooting like an electric shock throughout my body. Then a noise ,that was not unlike the snarling the wolves were doing earlier, fills the room. Its only after Nami makes a terrified sob and robin gasps that I realize the source of the sound is _me_. I'm scaring the people I fight to protect, even Chopper was shaking and his scent told me it wasn't just from fury. _wait, his scent? _

The others are stood there, silent observers to what is occuring. They're a mess. Even Robin looks shaken up. Which never happens, since she hides her emotions from us, habit I supose. But she hasn't been this emotional since the incident at Enies Lobby. Even though it's just above the breeze I can hear the quiet sobs of Nami and the raised heartbeats of the others. Usopps being the fastest. He's terrified, his scent, body language and pulse says it all. _Wait, something definitley isn't right here. _

Someone finally speaks. To my suprise, it's Usopp.

"Allow what to happen, guys. What is going on?"

Chopper finally leaves me, expression shadowed by his top hat. The already cold and tense atmosphere becomes alot colder as the other crew memebers wait for the young doctor to tell them what had happened. Luffy, who's arm had retracted, had walked off to join the other crew members to listen to what the usually cute and cheerfull reindeer had to say.

Instead, he turns to me. Expression still hidden under his hat and quietly states

"Are you going to stop hiding and come out or am I going to have to drag you out by your tail?"

"What are you talking about doctor? Mr. Swordsman, what are you hiding?"

Robin speaks after finally regaining some of her composure, but her eyes still betray some of her emotions. The air shifts until a dark aura surrounds the archeologist, a quiet threat directed at me. Man, she can be scary sometimes.

So, i left the room. walking as best as i could with the bite on my leg. _Hold on. Heightened senses, tail, bites... OH FUCK NO!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx General Point of View xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Realization, finally, struck the Green haired swordsmans features as he became visible to the other Straw Hats. If things didn't look bad now, it looked a whole lot worse once Zoro limped onto the deck. The bandages wrapped around his torso had torn slightly and they were stained red from where Chopper hit him, his green hair was a little longer, making it more spiky and unruly than usual. Two green ears poked out from the now almost gravity defying hair, wolf ears to be exact. His canines had elongated into sharp, pointed fangs that poked ever so slightly over his bottom lip. While a long, green tail swung out from behind him. But what shocked the others the most was his eyes, the usually stoic expression that was held in the swordman's eyes was replaced by a wild glare that set everyone on edge, the dark orbs that comforted people was gone, replaced by a mad, dark amber, they were nearly red. If he didn't have his swords in his hand, the crew was sure that it would have been nearly impossible to recognise thier friend. The rare hair colour was the giveaway but it was still different. It looked alot thicker. If people thought he looked demonic before his "Change" then they would be certain that he wasn't anything close to a human by now.

Luffy was the one to speak up first, thinking that it was too quiet. Although he was pissed off with his friend for being so stupid, he wanted to know how he managed to get bitten in the first place, he was glad he was alive even if he looked different now. he was still Zoro, his friend and first mate.

"How did you get like that, you look like some sort of animal now. shishishishishi!"

At Luffy's light hearted statement, the others started to relax. Trust thier captain to say something so blatantly stupid, obvious yet take his first mate's,the person he's known the longest out of all of his career as a pirate, fought with side by side, change in his stride so easily. at this, the others went into some sembalence of normality. By insulting thier friend.

"Hey dog breath, looks like someone needs to cut the grass you call hair."

"Stupid love cook, you wanna die!?"

"Now now, you don't want me to put a muzzle on you do ya? It would teach you for not listening to Nami now wouldn't it?"

Sanji was the first to start, being as he thought the shitty swordsman had just the probably the stupidest thing yet. In a long long line of really stupid things he has done in the past. He was still pissed off with him for cutting him off just before they docked at the god-forsaken island. So aswell as completley ignoring Nami's warnings, he went into the woods. Dragging _Chopper_ behind him. So low and behold, they got attacked and both came back covered in blood. Not only was the idiot injured but Chopper was also hurt, however thankfully, the doctor only recieved some scratches. Even if some of them were pretty deep.

"So how did you get like that anyway, and for your information, i'm tripling your debt."

At this, Zoro glared at Nami. Before, she would have been able to match the stare of impending doom but this new, almost mad gaze sent shivers down her spine. It was thriling and affected the other members of the crew. Instead of Zoro answering her question and rising to the bait; it was Chopper who answered her. Most likely to keep the peace;

"He protected me from an attack that had been initiated by two wolves. He vanished for a moment then the next thing I knew, i was on the ground and two of them had sunk thier teeth into his shoulder and leg. But the wierd thing was that his swords were sheathed, why?"

As Chopper was retelling the story, the man in question limped over to the mast and sank to the floor. one of his legs bent and the injured set straight. His three katanas laid on the floor next to him. He waited until everyone noticde he had moved, hoping to get out of answering. When Luffy turned to him, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, why did you sheath your katanas?"

To him, the answer was simple. He did what he had to do to protect his nakama. He sheathed his swords because he knew that either way, something like this was going to happen. Better him than Chopper, or so he thought.

"Well?"

"The answer is simple. I was just protecting another crew member."

Brook had finally just grasped the situation, after the major shock of seeing his fellow swordsman's change. He thought he appeared even more dangerous than before and it somewhat terrified him, even though he was also not entierly human, he was nothing more than a skeleton already dead and had lived his life.

"Well, in all honesty, i'm so suprised that I think that my eye balls will pop out... wait, I don't have any eye balls for them to pop out! YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Zoro was somewhat thankful they were ok with the...changes, if thats what you could call them. Nami still appeared to be shaken up and the growl from earlier didn't help. He needed to get a better grip on the whole wolf thing. Training could help with that. Sanji was back to normal, his newly lit cigarette proof of that, while Luffy's endless repitition of the question "can you poop?" gave away the fact that him being ok was a no brainer. Robin had fully pulled herself together and had an inquisitive look on her face, a sign that he was probably going to have a visitor on his watch tonight. Brooke had finally pulled a skull joke, so he was fine. Usopp was telling a story to Chopper about something or other, probably trying to cheer his young friend up after his little ordeal. The only one who hadn't said anything was Franky. In fact, the speedo wearing cyborg was no-where to be seen. No one seemed to notice this. However, the noise coming from the crow's nest-turned-gym was enough indication as to the shipwright's location. Franky was the kind of guy to adjust to different situations ok, but when it came to not getting his own way, he could be pretty childish. In fact, he was one of the most immature members of the crew, minus Luffy, who was still bugging him, Usopp, who had completley captured the attention of Chopper with another one of his elaborate stories. Finally Chopper, who was the youngest member of the crew, so his immaturity was to be expected. Franky not shouting his usual ~SUPER~. This concerned Zoro, maybe everything wasn't as ok as he first thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Franky was up in the Crows-nest staring out into the ocean deep in thought, It wasn't about Zoro's transformation or Chopper's injuries that truly bothered him. Although those aspects did bother him quite a bit, he was mainly bothered about how the others adjusted to it so quickly. He had been with the crew longer than Brook, who was still pretty new to the craziness of the Straw Hats,and he adjusted to it almost as quickly as the others. In truth, franky was still somewhat in awe of the others, especially thier loyalty to each other. The fact that Zoro had _protected _Chopper from the wolves and now had to deal with the consiquences as a result yet it didn't seem to phase him all that much. So there he sat, pondering these things when the hatch opened quietly, Two green wolf ears poking from the hole revealing who it was.

Zoro wandered into the room with a towel, which he hung on a hook on the wall, shedded his t-shirt and picked up one of his over-sized weights. He chose one of the lighter (but not by much) dumbbells and threw it into the air, perfoming a hand-stand with the weight landing gracefully on his feet. The barely audiable hiss being the only suggestion that it had somewhat hurt him. The sound of the dumbell landing jolted Franky from his thoughts and he turned to the sound. Only to see the swordsman balance the huge wieghts with only one foot and look up in curiosity.

"Yo, bro. You sure its a good idea to do that?"

At this Zoro looked to see Franky staring at him, a thoughtful look still in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. These things are way too light anyway."

At this, Franky's jaw dropped. The weights were huge! To demonstrate how easy it was for the green haired wolf to weild the dumbbell, he started flipping the weights around with his feet, then doing different flips and gymnastics while throwing the object around like it was nothing more than a plaything. Seeing the cyborgs expression, Zoro grinned, flashing his canines. It would have maybe been a nice sight had it not been for the long hair flopping over his eyes. He _really_ needed a haircut.

"Bro, those things are fucking massive! its a miracle on its own that those things could have got in here, but for you to just dance around with them like it was nothing is ridiculous! And another thing, no offence but that creepy grin of yours is definitly NOT super."

At this, the wolf boy only laughed, a rare sound to hear but it made everyone happy none the less. Then Zoro turned around, a slight mischevious glint in his eye which began to worry Franky a little bit.

"Have you ever tried to lift them?"

Franky looked at him incrediously, he had to be kidding.

"What?"

"Have you ever tried to lift them?"

"No."

At this, the glint in Zoro's eyes became more evident and his grin turned a little feral. The cyborg was getting scared now.

"Then how do you know how heavy they are?"

Franky was beginning to work out where this convorsation was going, especially since the swordsman began digging around his weights, shifting them onto different wracks in order of size and weight the cyborg supposed.

"Then try lifting some, see how many you can handle."

Franky guessed right, looks like there was a competition on thier hands and being Franky, he wasn't one to back down.

"Fine, your on wolf boy. Watch the SUUUPER Franky lift more weights than you can handle!"

At this, Franky confidently strode over to the smallest weights and lifted the smallest weight, which was actually pretty heavy, in one hand. He then went on to the second one, only for Zoro to speak;

"Are you sure those ones are such a good idea?"

"What are you talking about?! Think the SUPER Franky can't handle these tiny things?"

"No, Those are the ones that tend to go in my mouth during warm ups."

Thats when Franky dropped the mass onto his foot. Hopping around in pain he yelled:

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?! Thats disgusting!"

"... You didn't give me an opportunity."

"...Oh."

So Franky skipped the others, and went straight to the next shelf, when he looked at the mass he dropped, he noticed tiny teeth marks all over them, there were also scratches scattered along the bar. He should have checked. When he reached the next shelf, he turned to Zoro, silently asking if these were for his mouth also. After recieving confermation that they were _not_. He began to work his way through. He had a little more trouble with each passing mass. By the time he had reached the end of the shelf, his muscles were feeling a little bit tight and painfull and he had to hold each one by two hands already.

Zoro was silently observing, making sure he didn't drop his weights anymore, the noise it made when it his foot almost made him cringe. But what really got him was when the weight hit the ground with a loud bang, that went really hurt his head, he had a feeling that he was going to get alot more headaches now that he had sensitive hearing. But, he was enjoying this.

"Done already. Is that all the super Franky can handle?"

Judging by the look of utter pissed off-ness that he recieved from the cyborg in question. It looked like he had more to give, so with a look of unwavering determination. He marched over to the shelf with the largest weights that Franky had ever seen. he picked up the biggest, one so huge that it left small dents in the ground despite the fact that the entire ship was made from Adam Wood. He lifted it mere millimetres from the ground, sweat flooding from his pores, making his hands slippery as he tried with all of his might to lift up the ginormous mass. However, he didn't even get it above his Cola fridge/stomach before his arms gave out and he fell back. Only for Zoro to grab both the giant weight with only one hand and caught Franky by the arm with the other.

Zoro put the weight back in its place on a reinforced shelf where his heaviest weights belonged. By the time he turned around, Franky was laying flat on his back panting like a dog. He had enjoyed watching the cyborg try to lift the largest of all his weights, but when he was about to drop them, so save another headache and possibly the shipwrights life. He grabbed them. When he first got that particular weight, three men had run into him, causing him to drop it, thinking that it was only big, he grinned to himself when he remembered the looks on thier faces when the mass caused a huge crater to appear with the object at the centre.

It was only a few minutes later that Franky finally spooke up. "Hey bro, how the hell do you do that every day? you really are ~SUPER~ strong! Anyway, listen, I wasn't worried about your current situation or anything like that. It's ju-"

"Don't worry about it. I only came up to train anyway. I wasn't concerned about your opinion. Luffy and the others accept it, it's no suprise you haven't exactly adjusted yet. We aren't exactly your average bunch. But think on this. Whats the point in having an ambition if you can't protect your captain or your other crew members?"

At his statement, Franky looked at Zoro with shock. He was right, although he hadn't been with the crew for as long as the first mate who stood proudly infront of him he felt the same way towards his nakama. Even though it may not have been as strongly as the wolf that stood infront of him. Maybe, he shouldn't have been so quick as to judge these kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note:

Sorry for not updating this in such a long time but i've had a tone of other things going on. Life just gets in the way sometimes ya know? I've also taken the time to edit the previous chapter. I'm also going to apologize for any out of character-ness in this, but sometimes you need to change things for the purpose of the storyline. But please enjoy this fanfiction and I will try to update this aswell as my other fictions as soon as possible. Reviews are alsways appreciated as they help me to improve my writing in general.

Sayomi Ookamichi


	6. Chapter 6

Normally, Robin wasn't one of those who would openly display her emotions but when Mr. Swordsman's growl tore through the tense silence it shocked her. Not only was he acting unusual before he left the ship but he managed to get not only himself but the Doctor harmed aswell. Something that was not done intentionally she was sure. However, to almost prove her point; That evening, Zoro had carried Franky, who was yelling all kinds of profanitities and obsenities at the green haired sword wielder, as he lept from the crows nest. He never did use the hatch when exiting. So in the end, Franky altered one of the windows so it would slide open, allowing the swordsman to jump out of the crows-nest (much to his annoyance, but he had to because he was getting tired of the guy jumping from the hatch and landing right in front of people when they least expected it. It was freaking scary and not super, or so he said).

That evening, after Franky had finished ranting about the "Demonic, wolfy bastard that jumped out of windows carrying people" and "Almost giving the poor guy a heart attack because he actually thought he was going to die!" She observed Zoro, who was trying to hold back his laughter and regain some of his usual demenour. it was blatantly obvious because of his pretty much failed attempts at hiding his quickly growing grin, instead all he said, as calmly as he could;

"You shouldn't have asked for help then should you?" He ducked his head down and appeared to be inspecting his swords, when Nami stared at him curiously.

"Zoro what the hell, are you ok?"

Hearing his name, his head snapped up, green hair flopping infront of his eyes so that he had to move it out of the way. He looked alot different now, his wild eyes betrayed every emotion that he felt, and the smile that was tugging at his lips did not help him in anyway. Everyone had noticed the change in his personality also and it was somewhat unsettling. From what she heard from Franky after he had calmed down a little bit, Zoro had challenged Franky into seeing how many of his rather large weights he could lift. Which was extremly unlike him.

"Uh, yeah i'm fine. Why, something wrong?"

" , I think that what Miss Navigator is trying to say is that you seem more lively than usual and we are all begining to wonder if everything is ok?"

Zoro stopped for a moment and thought. What Robin said was true, he _felt_ more energetic than he ever had in his life. He needed to run, to _do something_. Problem was he didn't get an awfull lot of training done that day. Probably because of his little game with Franky. So in truth, he supposed that he didn't know if he was ok or not.

"I'm fine, i just have a little more energy than usual, I guess i just spend it all training, am I that bad?"

Everyone looked at him like he was from another planet. _Was he that bad?_ He almost on par with Luffy in terms of hyper-activity. it was nuts!

"Well Zoro, lets just say that you have so much energy you make me feel alive. Even though I'm dead."

Despite the crappy skull joke, the other Straw Hats nodded in agreement. Zoro was alot more lively than what was normal. It seemed like any of the usually intense concentration and control had gone and all was left was what they were facing now.

"Hey Zoro, do you need to train or something, your acting like an idiot."

This earned the unfortunate captain a whack on the head from said swordsman.

"Owwww, that hurt Zoorooo!" Luffy whimpered pathetically.

"Wait, that hurt you? I thought you couldn't be hurt because of your devil fruit?"

Nami stared at the two in shock, It was unheard of that a devil fruit user who's power affected its body (Not the Zoan user's like chopper or whatever type Robin or Brook are, I think Luffy's a Logia user, i'm not too sure. If you know. please tell me!)would get hurt by something as simple as a punch. Her's would leave some serious marks, so would Sanji but Zoro would never hurt Luffy, not that he could, His punches were more of a half-assed reprimand. However, this was not normal. In all honestly it only added to the crews pile of growing worries, all about the swordsman/wolf man in front of them. Who was staring at them, wondering what they were thinking about.

"Nami, just because i'm a rubber man doesn't mean i can't be hurt. You hurt me all the time. I've also been stabbed a few times, that hurts alot."

then Sanji cut in "You've also been electrocuted too."

Then Robin "And buried in quick sand."

Then Zoro "You've also been shot at many times."

Chopper also put his 50 cents in "You've also broken several bones, got minor concussion and nearly caught frost bite and frozen to death."

Brook "You also absorbed 100 shadows."

Usopp "Been clawed at by Kuro and his sword-glove-blade-things"

Then Nami relented and joined the convorsation. "You've also been nearly drowned and got bitten by Arlong."

Sanji again "that Don Kreig guy also got you with steak things aswell, didn't he?"

The Chopper truned the attention from Luffy, who was grinning proudly, despite the fact they were not talking about a good thing.

"Wow, our captains an idiot."

they nodded in agreement, exept Luffy.

"HEY! You don't have to be so mean about it."

"And our First Mate is a directionally challenged mosshead who's also a sucker for punishment."

Again, another nod of agreement.

"You people wanna be killed or something?!"


End file.
